That's not cheating
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are dating, and Kurt is sure he'll fail when they do something more 'risky'. So, he thinks that Dave Karofsky can 'teach' him.


**Sorry, guys, there are mistakes; but I just can't reread it one more time, my eyes hurt! D:**

* * *

><p>Kurt's relationship with Blaine was brilliant. They visited concerts together, went shopping, went to the cinema, sang a duet and kissed. They kissed a lot. And sometimes Kurt felt Blaine's erection poking his thigh.<p>

Blaine would never know who his first time was. And Karofsky was perverted enough to know something about having sex. He probably watched the… movies. And – may be – someone could find him sexually attractive. So, most likely, the jock had had sex. Kurt didn't want Blaine to think he's inept and boring in terms of sex. So, he needed to get laid with anyone… Even with Karofsky.

At that particular moment Kurt was standing by Karofsky's door, intending to knock it. Actually, it was Finn who helped him to get the address, but, thank you Gaga, the brother thought Kurt and his teammate would just talk everything through. Naïve Finn!

"Courage, Kurt! – he said to himself. – Blaine, I'll do it for us".

Kurt felt horrified. He was pretty sure, with Karofsky it wouldn't be "love making" and it would be "being fucked". Kurt would just lay calmly like a rag-doll waiting for the jock to finish. And with Blaine it would be in a different way, he knew.

So Kurt knocked the door thrice, and after a while it was opened.

- Hummel? – that was the greeting.

- Hi. I need your help. – Kurt said immediately, expecting the door to be shut instantly.

- What kind of help? – The jock raised an eyebrow. It seemed that Karofsky was interested.

He let him in, and Kurt explained the situation. It wasn't like Karofsky found that weird plan moronic, sick or humiliating. He was standing by Kurt, examining the expression of his face carefully.

- How much will you pay for it? – asked the jock carelessly. Kurt blinked.

- Um, what? I thought you want me.

- Yep, I do. But it's not like you can manipulate me. So, if you want me to fuck you, you'll have to pay.

- Ok. – Kurt mumbled. His brains were working with redoubled force. – I've saved up for a new outfit about one hundred and fifty dollars. Will that be enough?

Kurt just didn't know how much Dave wanted to get.

- That would be ok. – David nodded, approaching him.

Kurt felt ill at ease. Panic was flooding his mind.

- No kisses on lips! – that was a weird command.

- So, I'm a complete slut, right? – Dave chuckled darkly and walked to bed. He took off his T-shirt, then started removing his jeans. Kurt put his bag on the floor, unzipping the jacket and hanging it carefully on the back of the chair. When he has finished undressing, with only boxers on, he turned back to David. Karofsky was sitting on the bed, staring blankly at Kurt, rubbing the neck with his big palm.

- Are you ok? – Kurt approached him and stopped a few steps beside the large boy.

- I'm more than ok, - there was a carnivorous smile on Dave's face, he stood up and Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode because of the fear, the disgust with himself and the _interest_. Karofsky had a hard-on, and it was clearly seen through his cotton briefs. For the first time Kurt realized what he had got himself involved into. That was not a game. He was going to have sex with a guy, who had used to make his life a living hell and had reformed only because Santana was blackmailing him. Shouldn't it seem awful and wrong? But Kurt was determined to do this, and nothing mattered at the moment. Burt once said that he matters. A lot. And he shouldn't throw himself around. But now, it was a moment of truth. There were two guys, who thought that sex was just sex, and there was no place for feelings. Just sex and nothing else.

- Come closer, - David said, and Kurt felt his own anxiety and uncertainty.

- How can anyone want to touch anyone _there_? – Kurt asked a question which had been occupying his mind for about a year.

- Don't be afraid of, I will touch you there and you will get the satisfaction, - sure and calm Dave's voice gave confidence to Kurt. He slid off his boxers with all the grace he had. Karofsky chuckled and got rid of his briefs, too.

Kurt couldn't but looked down at David's dick. It was a first time he saw a penis in the real life, not in some porn movie, and, frankly, he was ready to admit that the view was quite intriguing.

- Wanna touch it? – David asked, almost mockingly.

Kurt remained in doubt for a while.

- Touch it, - Karofsky muttered persuasively. – Or you wanna give me a blowjob?

Kurt kneeled in front of the taller boy and put one palm on his thigh, gripped Dave's cock with the other one and looked up in the hazel eyes.

- What should I do? – he asked, biting his lower lip.

- Lick it.

- How?

- Like a lollipop or an ice-cream.

Kurt licked the penis from the base to the top and he felt that Dave's cock jumped. David's taste was tart, bitter and viscous. Strange, in one word. Is Blaine's taste the same?

- Now suck it, - Karofsky hissed in a low voice, reaching out and patting Kurt's hair as if trying to comfort him. That was weird. But this made him more and more aroused together with dirty sounds his mouth produced while he was sucking the leaking head.

Kurt looked up and caught Dave's eye. Karofsky was looking at him with frightening dark eyes, with a blush on his cheeks which made him almost adorable.

- Stop, - the jock asked, breathing heavily. David picked him up off his knees and threw on the bed. And bent over him.

- I'm not gonna rape you, so, relax, - the soft voice against his ear said. Dave could be gentle. Sometimes. – Close your eyes.

- Why? - Kurt asked, feeling that at this moment he can do anything Dave wanted him to do because he wanted to obey.

- 'Coz I'm not the guy you want to be with, right? – these words were painful. But that was the truth.

- Um, I want to tell you, if you need to know this, I mean… I've taken a shower and have washed it there, - Kurt couldn't find the right words, but Dave nodded, and he felt a sense of relief.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of something, of anything. But the boy could think only about Dave's tender dabs, inch by inch making their way down to… oh, Gaga! his erection. With every gentle touch, with every soft kiss Karofsky was giving to his body, Kurt realized it wasn't just sex for Karofsky. It was a religious rite and now he was worshipping the most precious thing he had ever had.

He gripped Kurt's dick around the base, licked it and then sucked it into his mouth. Dave's technique was amazing. Kurt trembled all over.

- You have had someone, right? – he even didn't think of what he was asking about.

Dave released Kurt's penis from the mouth, grinning.

- Yes, why?

- And has anyone… I mean… Have you been the 'bottom'?

- Yeah. – Dave said as if it meant nothing to him.

- Was it good?

- No. Actually, it was painful and bad. But anyway I prefer to be the 'top', ok?

- Ok, - Kurt answered and then hissed. While they were talking, Dave's lubed finger approached his asshole.

- It aches? – David's voice was full of concern.

- No, just a little bit.

Kurt closed his eyes and started moving his thighs, petting his own dick, trying to feel anything except weird penetration of a thick finger.

- It's cold and weird…

- Your hole…

- Umpf…

- It's twitching.

- It's not!

- It is and it seems you like it, don't you?

- I feel no pleasure, - Kurt said almost hysterically. – So just fuck me.

- Not a problem, - David said, kissing his shoulder while reaching out his hand to the nightstand to get some lube and condoms.

At first, it was almost unbearable. But after several minutes Kurt felt it was Hell and Heaven. Riding that big dick was both painful and wonderful. Dave's hand was jerking Kurt's penis, and the singer was whining and groaning, moving his hips as fast as he could, trying to feel Dave's cock deeper in his hole.

- Hummel, you're such a whore! – Karofsky said with amazement and Kurt couldn't but moaned "Dave" as he felt the oncoming orgasm.

Kurt was lying beside Dave, trying to learn how to breathe again. Now they were both unmasked. He didn't know what to do. Should he kiss him? He wanted to kiss David right now, true. Or he should just say "Thank you" or something? Then an unpleasant thought came into his head. He got out of bed and took some money out of his wallet.

- I think, you should buy T-shirts, which will fit you, blue or dark violet… - He said, handing him the dollars. Kurt didn't know why he was saying this. He always felt lost near this person.

Dave was putting on his jeans.

- Now, get out, - he said, stuffing the money in the pocket.

- But I need to take a shower, - Kurt panicked, imagining coming home, smelling like a prostitute who had a lucky night.

- Then take a shower and go home. I don't want you near me, - he said, walking to the kitchen, still half naked. Was that an irony or something?

Kurt took his backpack, in which he had a change, a shampoo, a bath sponge and some toiletries, and slid to the bathroom. He didn't know why, but he had tears in his eyes. A few seconds later he heard the sounds vaguely reminiscent of sobbing through the door. No, that just could not be true. Karofsky couldn't cry because of him.

* * *

><p>- Wow, bro! All girls are yours, - Azimio exclaimed behind Kurt's back and the fashionista gave a start.<p>

- Sup, Homo-l? – asked David with a carnivorous smile, passing by Kurt. And both jocks neighed.

Kurt gave a glimpse at Karofsky's body. And felt his mouth dry, watching at that big chest, showing up under the dark-violet T-shirt.

Kurt thought: "Maybe he and I can do it again? That's not cheating; I'm doing this for me and Blaine".


End file.
